


On the road again

by Fandom_Stuff



Series: Suptober20 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Suptober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: This ficlet was written for the prompt 'on the road again' as a part of Suptober20 onTumblr
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Series: Suptober20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953955
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	On the road again

It was over. Dean couldn’t believe it. 

He looked over at Sam, who was standing beside Jack, with his mouth hanging open as he stared at the two bodies in front of them. It had taken a lot, but Chuck and Amara were dead, and the world was still spinning.

Dean spared a glance at Cas, who had gravitated towards Dean’s side. Cas smiled at him, blue eyes shining. “We did it,” Dean breathed out. 

“We did,” Cas agreed. 

“We did it,” Dean repeated in a laughter, a huge grin spreading over his face. 

Suddenly they were all laughing, joy sparking in the air like fireworks on the fourth of July. Dean pulled Cas into a hug, tugging the angel in close and burying his face in the crook of Cas’ trench coat laden shoulder. Cas’ arms wrapped around Dean in a comforting embrace, and for one brief moment, Dean thought he felt the ghost of feathers encircling him. Sure, Jack had given Cas back his wings and his full power, but Dean had never felt Cas’ wings when they’d hugged before, but it felt good. 

“Cas,” Dean said softly. 

“Hmm?” Cas hummed against Dean’s chest. 

Dean pulled away slightly, only leaving a modicum of space between them. Their eyes met and Dean faltered slightly, no matter how many times he’d looked the angel in the eyes, his heart still stuttered under his chest and his mouth went dry. His body urged him forward, seeking Cas’ mouth like it was the only source of water for miles. 

Cas reacted quickly, matching Dean’s movements, and Dean felt the breath leave his lungs. He pulled Cas closer, grasping at the stupid trench coat that Dean would never admit he loved. 

Dean could kiss Cas forever, and he was fully intent on doing so, until Sam cleared his throat behind them. 

“Uh, you guys wanna get a room or something?” 

Dean pulled away slowly, still savoring the feeling of Cas’ lips against his own, and then turned to Sam. He tossed him the keys to the Impala, a sly grin on his lips. 

“Why don’t you and Jack head back to the bunker, Cas and I will meet you there.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, but happiness was sparkling in his eyes. “Sure thing, Dean. Come on, Jack.” 

Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder as he passed and as soon as both he and Jack had disappeared and the rumble of the Impala could be heard in the distance, he pulled Cas in for another kiss. 

“I love you,” he muttered into the angel's mouth. 

Cas smiled against his lips and Dean could feel his chest vibrate as he replied, “I love you too, Dean. I always have.”

Dean wanted to cry. He wanted to collapse into the arms of the angel in front of him and never let him go. How long had he been afraid to tell Cas how he felt? How many years had he wasted thinking Cas would never feel the same? Dean felt the tears on his cheeks, but he paid them no mind as he kissed Cas again, hunger in his eyes. 

Cas brushed his thumb along Dean’s cheeks, wiping away the tears as a sob fell from his mouth. “Shh, it’s okay,” Cas said softly. 

“How can you love me, Cas?” Dean asked in a hoarse whisper. “After everything I’ve done to you?” 

“We’ve had our fights, and our disagreements, but those don’t define our relationship. I love you because you are  _ you _ , Dean. You’re the righteous man with a shattered soul that still shines brighter than any star. You are perfect.” 

“I’m not perfect,” Dean scoffed, his head dropping to rest against Cas’ shoulder. “I’m flawed.” 

“Our flaws do not define us, Dean,” Cas said as he pressed a kiss to Dean’s hair. Dean looked at Cas through the blurry wall of his tears, and let their lips come together again in a wet kiss. 

Dean didn’t know how long they stayed there, wrapped in each other’s arms, but eventually, Cas’ wings fluttered against the air and they were back at the bunker. It was dark now, the moon hanging high in the sky while the stars winked at them. 

Cas led them to Dean’s room, where Dean rolled back the covers and slipped under them. Cas joined him and Dean let himself be wrapped in Cas’ arms, his wings soft against his skin. 

“Sleep now, Dean.” 

Dean twisted to look at the angel, a small smile on his lips. “Will you watch over me?” 

“Of course, Dean.” 

The next morning, Sam greeted them with a knowing nod and a smile. Dean glowered at his brother, but he couldn’t stay mad for long, because Cas’ hand was in his and it was warm and comforting, and something he never thought he’d be able to have. 

“So, I found us a case,” Sam said as they sat down to enjoy their coffee and breakfast. 

“A case? Already?” 

“Just because Chuck’s dead doesn’t mean the monsters are gone,” Sam replied as he turned his tablet around so Dean could read the words. 

_ 17 year old girl, drained of blood, found in the woods by hikers in Wisconsin.  _

“Vamp?” 

Sam nodded. “Sounds like it.” 

Dean picked up a piece of bacon and chewed on it thoughtfully. “Well, why don’t you go wake the kid, then we’ll head out.” Sam went to do just that, and Dean stole a kiss from Cas, before returning to his breakfast. 

When they were dressed and the kitchen was cleaned up, they headed to the garage where Baby waited for them. Dean slid behind the wheel, and Sam took to the passenger seat, like he always did. Cas sat behind Dean, and Jack behind Sam, and then Dean started up the engine. 

It was just another day, another case; the Winchester’s on the road again.


End file.
